


I can't make you love me

by fflorie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fflorie/pseuds/fflorie
Summary: Atsumu was far from him and Sakusa knew that. No matter how much he wanted, Atsumu's heart would never be his.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 26





	I can't make you love me

Sakusa's hand ran through Atsumu's cheek one last time.

"I wish I could make you love me the same way you love him, Atsumu..."

"Sakusa, I'm sorry." It was extremely painful to hear his name, and not the silly nicknames, coming out from his lips.

The lips he used to kiss from the man he used to love. But Atsumu didn't love him and he knew it, he did. He knew it because of the way he smiled when he saw the other guy, the way his eyes shone, never at him, always so far away... he seemed far from reach.

"Don't be sorry, I know you're happier when you're with him, you don't have to keep this from me." Atsumu was unreachable. Like a star, far from his touch. Atsumu's heart was far from his. Sakusa saw him step back and a single tear run down his face.

"I'm sorry, Sakusa."

These were his last words before he walks out the door. Sakusa stayed there, frozen. Some tears ran down his face, and it felt like his heart had been taken. He felt empty and cold. He wishes he could replace it soon but deep down he knew he wouldn't be able to.

Atsumu was far from his touch. And Atsumu's heart was far from his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
